Rosa blanca, Luna oscura
by Kuromi1905
Summary: Un caballero intrepido, una sombria dama y un inesperado encuentro que unira a esos dos seres en un romance maldito y apasionado, sellando sus almas a una enterna condena de amor y tragedia...unidos por los caprichos del destinos y una flor ensangrentada.


Rosa blanca, Luna oscura

La oscuridad azoraba en aquella noche fría, en donde solo sombras se veían

En aquel bosque tétrico y frondoso, hogar de miles de monstruos, que en veladas como esta, cuando la luz de la luna era negra, rondaban por la tierra, en busca de sangre fresca, sembrando caos y temor a donde sea que fuesen, sin que nadie se atreviese a hacerles frente por temor a recibir un castigo peor que la muerte,

Pero quizás esa noche era diferente ya que un mortal se había aventurado hacia aquellos sombríos montes, adentrándose más y más hacia lo desconocido,

Con el único propósito de salir vivo, de su feroz enfrentamiento contra un sanguinario ser que su cabeza reclamaba y su carne deseaba, para degustarse del peculiar sabor de aquel angel sin alas, de un ser puro que portaba una espada, como un valeroso guardián o un noble guerrero quizás, que había venido a purificar las almas perversas de la oscuridad,

Teniendo un elogiable afán que la vida le podía costar, como en ese fatídico instante,

Esa situación desesperante, en que solo podía correr, buscando escapar de lo que creía su inminente final, pero tal vez la suerte no le sería tan esquiva…porque esa noche con un misterioso ente se cruzaría, un ser que le traería desdichas y alegrías…una reina que al infierno lo llevaría para amarlo de por vida.

Aquel hombre audaz, de mirada angelical,

De facciones viriles y suaves, de orbes como el más profundo mar, de un azul vivaz y brilloso

Como sus cabellos color oro, dorados y resplandecientes, pero que opacos estaban, al igual que su piel blanca por el oscuro de la tierra y el carmín de la sangre, que constantemente escurría de su grotesca herida, ocasionándole una gran debilidad en su errático andar, y provocando que en con el tiempo su pasos se hicieran lentos hasta que su cuerpo no diera más y se echara en un marchito rosedal de un extraño lugar, en donde la negrura era inmensa y el silencio sepulcral, pudiendo solo escuchar el agitado palpitar de su corazón, que a cada latido disminuía su sonido, perdiendo la fuerza de su andar, dándole a entender que no le quedaba mucho más para su trágico final y que de la muerte no podía escapar a pesar de aun querer luchar, sabiendo que solo un milagro lo salvaría de su nefasto destino.

Temeroso esperaba a que ese monstruo no lo encontrara, impacientándose por esa larga espera que parecía ser eterna, deseando no sufrir más y con valor la muerte enfrentar,

Con su espada de acero al lado, sosteniéndola entre sus temblorosas manos, dispuesto a enfrentar hasta el último suspiro a su salvaje enemigo, el cual escucho que se acercaba atreves de firmes pasos y sonoras pisadas, los cuales más cercanos oía con cada segundo que transcurría, ocasionando que alerta esperara al verdugo de imperiosa condena,

Pero en ese preciso ínstate, en el que vio a ese bestial ser aproximarse, vio entre las secas ramas de los rosedales una bella rosa blanca, que notoriamente contrastaba con la oscuridad de la gélida velada, detonando la pureza que emanaba y que el alma del asustado guerrero calmaba, provocando que con dificultad la tomara y que sobre su regazo la dejara,

Para que luego tranquilo aguardara el final de su agonía, creyendo que esa simple flor de los demonios lo protegerían, dándole una muerte digna…sin saber que en realidad lo salvaría, gracias a la aparición de una enigmática mujer, de oscuro semblante y mirada penetrante,

Como si de un demonio se tratase, que tuvo la dicha de ver antes de la conciencia perder…pudiendo admirar de forma fugaz a ese ser singular, vestida de blanco y oscuridad, que tanto confort le brindaba y como premio esa delicada rosa reclamaba de aquel joven mortal, que su alma trajo paz con solo su mano tocar…sabiendo que pronto se volverían a encontrar, gracias a una flor pura, contaminada con la sangre una noche turbia...presagiando un amor sobrenatural de tragedias y locura.

El sol imponente sobre el horizonte se asomaba, aclarando la oscuridad que aun reinaba y alejando las tinieblas de aquella noche siniestra,

Iluminando con sus tibios rayos la tierra, trayendo consigo vida y esperanza para los mortales que el mundo habitaban, en especial para el joven guerrero que despertaba de lo que creía seria su eterno letargo, para encontrarse en el mismo lugar en donde anoche la muerte había esperado, percatándose que su heridas estaban limpias y de un detalle no menos interesante,

Que le helaría por completo la sangre, al rápidamente notar el cadáver de su frustrado verdugo, sin una gota de sangre en sus venas o en la mortal herida que en su cuello había, como si una sanguinaria criatura su garganta había atacado hasta casi decapitarlo,

Dejando al joven rubio extrañado por no saber con claridad lo que había pasado, provocando que el la intriga lo invadiera por este misterio esclarecer, junto con el de aquel hermoso ser que tuvo la dicha de ver, provocándole sensaciones encontradas de temor y desconfianza,

Por el macabro hecho recordar y la temible presencia que se sentía en ese desértico lugar de un antiguo castillo, en ruinas en donde solo había flores marchitas y ramas podridas, decorando el deprimente paisaje que invitaban al muchacho a retirarse y de ese sombrío bosque alejarse, preguntándose en el camino que era lo que había visto, si una diosa o un angel era, o de un malvado demonio era su naturaleza,

Al igual que se cuestionaba si de ella era esa sutil fragancia que su cuerpo impregnaba,

De un aroma que fundía sangre y rosas, como si mezclara la más pura belleza con una crueldad perversa, característica de un ser como ella, que además de salvarlo su blanca rosa se había llevado…pero al llegar a su hogar luego del amanecer, con una sorpresa se encontraría, siendo esa flor que nunca jamás pensó que vería, que en uno de sus pétalos una sutil mancha de sangre traía, dándole a entender que ella desde ahora por siempre lo acompañaría…hasta que esa rosa una vez más los uniera, en noches largas y sombrías.

Varios días había trascurrido para el valiente guerrero, entre la quietud de la calma y el fulgor de las batallas que con regularidad enfrentaba, en nombre de su benevolente gobernante, un poco arrogante pero muy amable,

Trayendo paz a su reino, por medio de sanguinarias luchas en donde la muerte azoraba hasta en la más armoniosa calma, sin tener el más mínimo respiro de esta despiadada guerra, derramando sangre y tristezas, batallando sin cesar hasta que las invernales noches llegaran y el fino manto de la luna lo tapara, junto con la más intimidante presencia de esa mujer bella,

Esa diosa nocturna que de caricias lo cubría, provocando que hombre se estremeciera al sentirla tan cerca, a poder experimentar una vez más esa grata serenidad que solamente ella podía provocar, junto con su imperiosa curiosidad por saber un poco más de aquella enigmática criatura, que su valiosa rosa se llevaba para devolvérsela todas las mañanas, junto con su triste corazón, que encantado estaba por la oscuridad de esa extraña dama.

Muy poco había pasado hasta que el joven por fin se decidiera en volver hacia donde la había visto por vez primera, para poder por fin contemplarla y que alguna explicación le diera sobre sus recurrentes visitas, inesperadas y queridas,

Como su una explicación buscara al cariño que este le profesara, para que así se convenciera que no era una locura quererla, por eso buscaba su respuesta, sabiendo que quizás no conseguiría nada y más con aquel inhóspito panorama de aquella abandonada morada,

En donde solo recuerdos y escombros quedaban de una vida pasada a cada paso que daba,

Hasta llegar al salón centrar de ese lúgubre lugar, encontrándose con una vieja y desgastada imagen de una joven bella e intimidante, de facciones finas y mirada arrogante,

Junto con unos intensos orbes esmeraldas que su larga cabellera oscura resaltaba,

Que claramente le recordaba al aspecto de esa misteriosa mujer que en las noches escasamente podía ver, provocando que se quedara varios minutos en silencio, admirando la hermosa pintura, sin emitir palabra alguna,

Para que luego con voz firme la llamara, buscando que de una vez por todas se hiciera presente en aquella noche diferente.

-Sé que aquí estas, así por favor no te escondas más de mí, quiero saber quién eres y que es lo que quieres…necesito verte una vez más, para así saber si eres real o si la locura me ha poseído… ¡dime mujer que eres!, ¿un angel guardián o un oscuro demonio quizás? …porque realmente quiero entender porque me alegra tanto volverte a ver – hablaba nervioso y entusiasmado por la impaciencia que en el anidaba por una vez más encontrarse con aquella lúgubre dama, sintiéndose rápidamente desesperado por no obtener alguna respuesta, más que una cortante afonía, que sus esperanzas mataba y sus labios enmudecía,

Entretanto sus ojos presurosos indagaban los rincones de la solitaria sala,

Sin nada nuevo que encontrarse más que las tinieblas reinantes,

Ocasionando que profundamente se amargara y que en su rostro la frustración se notara,

Mientras que apretaba con fuerza sus manos, haciendo que las espinas de la rosa que sostenía lo hirieran y gotas de sangre lentamente escurrieran, manchando los pétalos de la inmaculada flor, hasta en el húmedo suelo caer, quebrando perseverante intento de encontrarse con esa morena de ensueños.

Completamente resignado decidió retirarse, con la manchada rosa aun en su mano y una tristeza profunda por pensar que ella no era real,

Pero luego de dar unos pocos pasos, sus pies se quedaron inesperadamente clavados, por escuchar con gran claridad una voz melodiosa, que serenidad transmitía en aquellas palabras frías – Seré lo que tu sueñes, porque quizás nada de eso soy, no tengo la pureza de un angel ni la perversidad de un demonio, pero si poseo su crueldad y su sed de sangre…tal vez por eso no deberías alegrarte, iluso mortal, porque con tu vida puedo acabar con tal de un poco de tu pura sangre probar – le decía esa mujer sombría, de ojos rojizos y fulminantes,

De piel pálida y frágil, de cabellos de un profundo negro como el manto del cielo,

Vestida de tinieblas que su atrayente figura cubría y con la noche se camuflaba,

Mientras el muchacho la veía obnubilado como al él se acercaba, con pasos agraciados hasta algunos centímetros de su rostro quedar para unas cortas frases dedicar – dime, ¿aun así me querrías? …porque si es así me darás esa rosa, como una promesa de que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos la tendrás de vuelta…pero a cambio me darás tu sangre, si es aun deseas amarme – le propuso, en el instante en que sus labios rozaban y las manos del chico con fuerza la tomaban, para darle una respuesta firme y certera.

-Toma todo lo que quieras con tal de volver a verte, no importa si tu no me quieres…solo espero que no me engañes, porque si es así no dudare en matarte – le aclaro con voz suave, para que en ese momento sus bocas se encontrasen, uniéndose en un apasionado beso,

Ardiente y eterno, en el momento en que la pequeña flor sus manos soltaba y la luna intensa brillaba en aquella velada oscura y tenebrosa…en donde un romance nacía y la sangre de un ingenuo angel corría…preso del encanto de una oscura mujer y casta flor.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado, luego de aquel anhelado encuentro, que aun en las memorias de valiente guerrero perduraban, a pesar del año transcurrido y las solitarias veladas en las que con paciencia la esperaba, hasta que el sueño lo llevara y la tristeza le ganara,

Matando sus esperanzas como aquella rosa blanca que marchita ahora estaba,

Hasta que sus melancólicos recuerdos fueran cambiados por un amor nuevo, uno tan vivo y cálido como el fuego, abrazador como las llamas y suave como la luz de las mañanas,

Un romance con una joven de la realeza, valiente y bella, de cabellos cobrizos y orbes color almendra, una mujer que encendía su corazón con el más ardiente fulgor,

Y con la que se comprometería para vivir juntos toda una vida, celebrando una gran fiesta para la ocasión, en una noche de verano en donde hasta los demonios celebraban,

En especial una oscura dama, que nostálgica estaba por volver a reencontrarse con su angel y con su sangre quedarse.

Esa velada era diferente a todas las demás, el amor se respiraba en el aire, mezclándose junto con la felicidad y la calma, haciendo de esa celebración más que perfecta,

Que se llevaba a cabo en un enorme salón, lujoso y elegante, al igual que las ropas de los invitados y los finos decorados, que eran gratamente acompañados por el hermoso vals que en la pista sonaba y muchos bailaban, incluyendo a los más destacados anfitriones,

Que con gracia danzaron, sin tener descanso,

Hasta con un dulce beso terminar y la velada continuar.

En un rincón apartado estaba el joven muchacho, contemplando desde el balcón la imponente luna que brillaba tenuemente, iluminando las tinieblas de esa noche perversa,

Que con tanta angustia le recordaba a esa misteriosa dama y a los momentos que compartió con ella, sintiendo de cerca su cautivante belleza,

Pero no quería angustiarse en un evento tan importante, ya que seguro estaba

Que nada truncaría su felicidad…o eso quería pensar,

Ya que un desgarrador grito logro escuchar, provenir de algún lugar de la profunda oscuridad,

Ocasionando que todos los presentes se alarmaran y valiente caballero a la batalla se lanzara,

Corriendo junto con su afilada espada por los espesos matorrales, siguiendo un notorio rastro de sangre, hasta una extraña sombra visualizar en medio de aquel lúgubre lugar,

Encontrándose en su paso el cuerpo de un pobre desafortunado, que sin garganta estaba por haber sido arrancada, produciendo que el temor lo dominara y el paso apresurara,

Para dar ese asesino desalmado…que lo dejo pasmado,

Al saber de quien se trataba, al mirarla a la cara,

Provocando que su boca temblara al pronunciar unas pocas palabras – T-Tu, esto no puede ser cierto, ¿acaso es un sueño?, porque si es real no entiendo porque has vuelto – le pregunto intrigando, mientras observaba sus facciones ensangrentadas y su enigmática mirada,

Para luego lentamente acercarse y nuevamente cuestionarle - ¿dime porque has regresado? …porque tanto tiempo te has ausentado, ¿acaso nunca me apreciaste?, o nuestra promesa olvidaste… ¡responde con la verdad!, porque otra decepción no poder soportar – le exigió con voz angustiada, mientras más se impacientaba.

La fría mujer con tranquilidad lo miraba, irradiando afecto atreves de su intensa mirada,

Quedando por unos segundos callada, antes de responder a todas sus cuestiones con la más profunda calma – He vuelto porque tu corazón me ha llamado, pero pretendo quedarme demasiado…porque tú te has equivocado al quererme tanto, ya que soy incapaz de amar

Y ni tu sangre me podrá cambiar…no pierdas tu tiempo y vete, si la muerte no deseas,

Pero antes quiero que sepas que nuestro pacto no he olvidado, pero con el tiempo se ha marchitado…como tu vida terminara si aún conmigo quieres estar – termino hablar para luego su fina mano posar sobre el rostro del joven mortal y una tierna mirada dedicar.

El rubio, al presenciar tan tierna acción, hicieron que se quedara anonadado,

Pudiendo solo mirarla hasta el cansancio, para que luego de unos minutos reaccionara y convencido tomara la rosa que su saco negro adornaba, para así sobre una de las manos de la morena la dejara y luego unas simples frases le dedicaran – Entonces esta nueva flor nos unirá y en cada encuentro contigo la llevaras, ya que a pesar de mi amor a alguien más haber entregado, mi corazón nunca te ha olvidado…quizás cometa un pecado en quererte a mi lado,

Tal vez tu solo respondiste a mi llamado cuando moribundo estaba, pero si regresaste mi rosa blanca fue porque algo más deseabas…algo que nadie más tenia y solo yo poseía,

Por eso no me importa lo que pueda pasar, o si al final me mataras…porque siento que en algún momento me amaras – dijo con seguridad para luego su hermosa figura rodear y sus oscuros cabellos acariciar, al momento en que esta le dirigía unas últimas palabras,

Con una cálida sonrisa.

-Eres intrépido y osado pero has de saber que esas palabras te han condenado…porque al final acabaras contaminado con el más terrible de los pecados…pero no desaprovechare esta oportunidad para tu sangre tomar, mi angel celestial – dijo voz perversa y agraciada, en el instante en que sus labios acercaba para sus bocas sellar en un beso intenso y deseado,

Luego de haber esperado tanto, sin importar poco tiempo tuvieran o que el joven con otra mujer se uniera, ya que nada los separaría en aquella noche tibia,

En la que una vieja promesa renacía, gracias a una flor marchita que a la vida volvía,

Al igual que aquel prohibido romance...que locura traería y la tragedia azolaría,

Al tratar de vivir en una dulce mentira.

Al cabo de poco tiempo y luego de su tan ansiado reencuentro,

La bella morena se volvió dueña de aquellas veladas que parecieron eternas para el joven guerrero, en las que su amor por ella consumaba atreves de actos de lujuria desarraigada,

En donde sus almas fusionaban entre feroces besos y vehementes caricias,

Permitiéndose explorar mutuamente, friccionando impetuosamente sus pieles,

Como si el fuego y el hielo se chocaran, al bailar al compás de esa lasciva danza,

En la que pasión exudaban y placer emanaban, combinándose en una hechizante fragancia,

Seductora y afrodisiaca, que más los hundía en el vicio de amarse, en el pecado de la carne,

Como una adicción reconfortante, que sus corazones encendía, mientras con fervor se recorrían, delineando cada esquina de un cuerpo mortal y un alma si vida,

Provocando que débiles suspiros de sus bocas escaparan, mientras que con fervor se probaban, lamiendo enardecidos el sudor en el que sus labios se resbalaban,

Mientras sus sexos con frenesí de rozaban, hasta que se transformaran en salvajes estocadas o lentos movimientos que gemidos les arrancaba y de lujuria se embriagaban,

Llenándose amor y pecado con cada embestida que hasta lo más profundo de su ser tocaba,

Provocando que los jadeos se volviera gritos y que sus cuerpos convulsionaran,

Estremeciéndose de goce, saciándose de aquel grato placer que hasta sus venas llegaba,

Impregnando su esencia en el interior de un cuerpo sin inocencia y un alma sin pureza,

Mientras los dos enamorados con pasión se besaban en medio de aquel sombrío bosque, o cerca de los marchitos rosedales, o esa vieja morada sin visitante más que los dos exaltados amantes, que en un lecho de finas rosas y oscuras sedas su lujuria desataban,

Y sobre un manto de tenue luz blanca sus cuerpos desnudos tapaban,

Disfrutando de sus cortos encuentros hasta que el sol se asomara y la reina de la noche se esfumara, dejando al ingenuo muchacho solo en las mañanas,

Inmerso en una gran nostalgia por no tener cerca a aquella misteriosa mujer,

Y ahogado por el remordimiento de lastimar a su amada, con engaños y traiciones,

Siendo infiel y desleal por una vacía ilusión, de una intensa adoración, por un ser sobrenatural que era incapaz de amar…que solo de él se aprovecharía, ocasionándole penurias y agonías,

Sin saber que la sangre pronto correría y la muerte su camino marcaria.

Fue luego del amanecer, en una tibia mañana, en la que la tragedia lo llamara y la tristeza la visitara, luego de una velada de apasionadas caricias y largos desvelos,

A causa de esa siniestra morena que ciegamente amaba y continuamente por ella pecaba,

Sin saber que pagaría por su gran falta con sangre y lágrimas,

Viviendo el dolor en carne propia por tantas mentiras y angustias provocadas a su querida amada, que las noches en vela pasaba, entre amargura y llanto, por saber que el amor de muchacho estaba dividido y cruelmente corrompido,

Provocando que su cariño en odio se transformara y con ansias deseara algún tipo de venganza…sin percatarse que sus suplicas serian escuchadas por la persona menos indicada,

Un ser que solo tinieblas en su corazón marchito guardaba,

Y frialdad en su perversa mirada anidaba…un demonio inhumano que haría realidad su más preciado anhelo, provocándole sufrimiento a ese noble guerrero,

Que tranquilo emprendió el viaje de regreso, disfrutando de otoñal amanecer y la armoniosa calma que en su alma albergaba, ajeno a la horrorosa verdad que le aguardaba,

Ya que al llegar a la vistosa casa que compartía con su amada, noto que la puerta estaba mal cerrada y que su interior un intenso olor a sangre emanaba,

Haciendo que este se alarmara y que un mal augurio en sus pensamientos rondara,

Que para su terrible desgracia se habían hecho realidad,

Ya que al entrar al sombrío hogar, inmerso en el más tétrico de los silencios,

Sus ojos se toparon con el peor panorama que su mente imaginaba, al ver a la bella chica de cabellera cobriza y radiante sonrisa tumbada en medio de la desolada sala,

Sobre un fino colchón de sangre, a causa de las fatales heridas que sobre su cuello y pecho tenia, notando la salvaje mordida en su garganta desecha, y el profundo vacío que su torso había, por el corazón del que ahora carecía,

Mientras contemplaba su opaca y muerta mirada que en su alma crudamente penetraba,

Provocando que la tristeza lo embargara y su voluntad quebraran,

Cayendo al suelo de rodillas, junto al cadáver de su amada,

De su hermoso petirrojo de alas rojo fuego, que ahora cenizas era,

Al momento en que entre sus brazos la tomaba y sobre su pecho la acurrucaba,

En el instante en que miles de lágrimas amargas libremente surcaban por el rostro del acongojado hombre, que débilmente sollozaba y angustiado se lamentaba,

Mientras sentía como el dolor lo dominaba, hasta que un desgarrador grito soltara,

Dejando que el desconsuelo lo abrazara y la aflicción lo envenenara,

Para continuar sufriendo en soledad, junto con la culpa y la oscuridad como compañía,

Sin notar aquella rosa marchita que sobre una gélida esquina descansaba,

Mientras lentamente era empapada por el rojo de la sangre y el blanco de las lágrimas de un angel…que no supo advertir la verdad de lo que pronto le iba a deparar,

A manos de un perverso ser, que poco a poco lo corrompería y su corazón envilecería,

Pero esa malvada mujer no sabría que ella también caería presa de su propia mentira.

Semanas habían pasado luego de aquel horrible asesinato, llenando al joven de penas y enlutándolo de tristezas, dejando que cada día se hundiera más en su propia miseria,

Vistiéndose de melancolía y miradas vacías,

Prolongando su llanto hasta que no diera descanso, buscando un consuelo en donde solo había un gélido veneno y un corazón sin sentimientos,

Pertenecientes a esa intrigante peli negra que todas las noches a su angel rubio confortaba,

Dejando en su cuerpo frio sus lágrimas secara y en sus brazos el dolor de este curara,

Acallando su llanto con tiernos actos que malicia ocultaban y de su debilidad se aprovechaba,

Para su salvaje sed saciar y macabros actos perpetrar en compañía de la oscuridad,

En donde la lujuria abundaba y la sangre con lágrimas se mezclaba,

Junto a la grata melodía de los agónicos alaridos de víctimas inocentes, que un guerrero caído encontraba la muerte, en un hombre sumido la más profunda de las tristezas,

Que un alivio buscaba a los constantes remordimientos que abrumaban,

En las lagunas de sangre que sus ciegas matanzas dejaban, tratando de limpiar sus faltas en la pureza que esas desdichadas almas dejaban, en compañía de su lúgubre amada,

Que sin descaro de su amargura se aprovechaba y su más "sincero" cariño le daba,

Mientras la luna brillara y la oscuridad reinara, para que luego junto con la noche ese bello demonio se esfumara y solo al muchacho dejara,

Que con el calor de la mañana hermosos lirios rojos dejaba en la tumba de su amada,

A la cual con fervor recordaba y culpable se lamentaba,

Para pasar el día a su lado, en silencio y llorando,

Sin que de nada de se percatara, incluso de las flores manchadas de la sangre que sus manos aún quedaban, por las muertes fríamente perpetradas que joven incauto no recordaba,

Por el constante dolor que lo cegaba que a la perdición lo llevaba,

Por obedecer a esa reina del mal que un infame acto le haría realizar,

Uno que la vida le iba costar, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad…solo para hundirse un poco más en su propia oscuridad.

Fue en una de esas noches tétricas y siniestras, en la que aquella sanguinaria morena un pedido especial le hiciera a su fiel caballero, que descansaba junto a ella en el frio lecho,

De sábanas blancas y tierra opaca, junto a los cadáveres que a su alrededor descansaban para acompañarlos en esa lúgubre velada,

En la que luego de una vez más haberse entregado por un amor viciado,

La mujer de sereno semblante y mirada fulminante, su pedido haría, utilizando ingeniosas palabras y dulces sonrisas, mientras su viril rostro entre sus manos finas sostenía para decirle con voz firme y sombría – Finn, mi valiente y fiel caballero, mi querido mortal, te necesito una vez más, así como yo he calmado tu llanto y miles de noches a tu lado he pasado, quiero que tú por mi hagas algo…quiero que me des algo que por siempre he deseado y no es la sangre de cualquier humano, o de ti mi angel adorado…sino la sangre de la nobleza y la vida de la realeza, quizás te parezca un capricho pero en realidad hay un significado…porque con ella haremos un pacto de un romance que será eterno…eso quiere decir que nunca más solo estarás y mi amor siempre tendrás, junto a una blanca rosa que nunca se marchitara – le decía esta de forma convincente y sincera, en el instante que tiernamente acariciaba sus doradas hebras y pecho descubierto, sintiéndose a gusto con la calidez de su cuerpo,

Mientras paciente esperaba la respuesta del joven guerrero,

Que en todo momento se mantuvo en silencio, para brindarle una respuesta tacita,

Con un dulce beso y una vacía mirada que solo melancolía expresaba,

Para que luego sobre sus largos cabellos negros su rostro escondiera, dejando que su perversa amada lo confortara, que con malicia sonreía al saber que su deseo se cumpliría,

Ya que al día siguiente el ingenuo hombre se infiltraría la morada de su benévola gobernante,

Camuflado por las tenue sombras de la tarde, esperando a que no hubiera nadie,

Para en sus aposentos colarse y su vida arrancarle,

Clavando el acero de su espada en el pecho de esa pobre infortunada,

Sintiendo como su corazón atravesaba y en su sangre se ahogaba,

Dejando escapar un sórdido grito antes de caer inerte sobre el piso,

Con su mirada apagada en el semblante impasible de su asesino,

Que dé pie se había quedado,

Sin entender lo que había pasado luego de tarde haber reaccionado,

Sintiéndose asustado por el sanguinario acto que había realizado,

Provocando que en su rostro se reflejaba la desesperación que lo dominaba al ver sus manos manchadas y su arma en el cuerpo de la bondadosa princesa clavada,

En el instante en que los guardias reales llegaban para encontrarse con un trágico panorama que impávidos los dejaba y su ira descargaban en el aturdido caballero,

Que temeroso temblaba al saber que solo un destino le esperaba para poder expirar todas sus faltas...mientras en las sombras la morena lo observaba, contenta y extrañada,

Por lo que a su querido mortal le aguardaba.

El tiempo había pasado, transcurriendo en perdidos lentos y rápidos,

Después de la inesperada pérdida que a todo un reino había enlutado,

Y a un noble joven condenado, siendo la muerte su condena y el calabozo su pena,

Pasando todos los días que le restaban en su húmeda y fría celda,

Un lugar en donde el sol apenas entraba y las sombras reinaban, siendo la soledad su única compañía para pasar las noches y los días, inmerso en la más profunda de las agonías,

No solo por la locura que su mente anidaba sino por los macabros recuerdos que lo torturaban, junto con la culpa que lo carcomía y la decepción que a su alma corroía,

Por tanto llorar y por su dama oscura clamar, esperando que apareciera entre la infinita oscuridad y su terrible aflicción sanar,

Ya que a pesar que en algún lugar de su interior intensamente la odiara y detestara,

No podía dejar de amarla y desearla,

Quizás porque su corazón se negaba a olvidarla o tal vez porque algo pudo ver en ese malvado y hermoso ser, algo que le pensar que su aprecio hacia él fue real,

Que no todo había sido mentiras, que algo de bondad había en esa alma sombría,

Por la que todas las noches aguardaban y entre melancólicos sollozos susurraba,

Sintiendo como el paso de tiempo su esperanza mataba,

Al igual que esa flor blanca que marchita estaba y sin pétalo que la adornara,

Sin saber que un demonio de alas blancas por el lloraba y con nostalgia se lamentaba,

Y así dándose cuenta que en realidad lo amaba y desesperada lo necesitaba,

Como el a ella, quizás unos minutos más o toda la eternidad…sin importar que una despedida fuera, con tal de encontrase una vez más.

Fue el día anterior a que su ejecución se realizara,

El muchacho de cabellos dorados estaba solo en su celda llorando,

No porque la muerte le aguardara sino porque no había podido despedirse de su amada,

A la que aun con fuerza llamaba, hasta que su voz se cortara,

Usando la poca ilusión que le quedaba, para que luego fuera reemplazada por la frustración y amargura que lentamente lo asfixiaba y un mar de angustias lo ahogaban,

Perdiendo por completo la esperanza,

Pero en ese preciso instante percibió su tan inconfundible presencia,

Intimidante y serena,

Al momento en que levantaba la cabeza y con esos penetrantes orbes carmines se encontraba,

Provocando que se asombrara e ilusionado le preguntara – Marceline, ¿Eres tu realmente?, o es que ya la locura me ha dominado que te imagino a mi lado…pero aun así me alegra que volvieras sin importar por que fuera – le decía este embelesado, al momento en que la tomaba de las manos y la acercaba a su lado, sin importar que las cadenas pensara y los grilletes lo lastimara, con tal de poder abrazarla y sentir su agradable fragancia,

Para que luego de un corto momento este continuara diciendo – te he esperado, a pesar de lo que ha pasado, quizás es porque mi amor es más grande que mi odio…o tal vez porque siempre te he necesitado y por eso un día no ha pasado de que no dejara de llamarte…para así saber que en mi muerte me acompañaras – hablo con un dejo de amargura por recordar su inevitable final, pero con el consuelo unos segundo a su lado pasar, teniendo la certeza de que su amor por él no era una mentira.

Por su parte la oscura mujer con melancolía lo abrazaba y a sus brazos con fuerza se aferraba,

En el instante en que sus ojos de lágrimas se empañaban por la tristeza que la embargaba,

Por saber que pronto su angel se iría y su calor perdería,

Es por eso, luego de unos segundos de silencio, su vista fijo en sus orbes claros para dedicarle unas palabras, que verdad mostraba y afecto expresaban – pensaba que nunca más amor sentiría y en la soledad por siempre viviría, pero tú lo has cambiando, tu un ingenuo mortal al que he llegado a amar y durante tantas noches extrañar…al principio solo pensaba usarte y de tu ingenuidad aprovecharme, pero sin notarlo te termine queriendo más de la cuenta - le decía de forma tierna y angustiada, mientras sus manos su cuello rodeaba y lentamente a su rostro se acercaba, dejando que una solitaria lagrima de sus ojos escapara, para que luego esta continuara – tanto que he me dado cuenta que sin ti la eternidad no sería nada, más que un horrible castigo por tanto necesitarte…es por esto, en nuestra, me dejes besarte y beber de tu sangre, porque quizás así conmigo pueda llevarte y recordar que siempre me amaste – dijo nostálgica, al momento en que su mejilla acariciaban y sus labios tenuemente rozaban,

Para que después una respuesta el rubio le brindara, con voz firme y cálida.

-Entonces toma hasta la última gota de mi sangre, para que así mi amor contigo por siempre vaya y mi presencia eternamente te acompañe…porque seré feliz si muero a tu lado, sin importar que sea por tu propia mano, con tal de tener el gusto de tus labios probar una vez más – termino de hablar para así su rostro ocultar en los largos cabellos negros de su macabra dama, que sin esperar un segundo más su cuello mordió sin más,

Extrayendo lentamente la sangre del muchacho, que tiritaba de dolor entre sus brazos,

Aferrándose con fuerza hasta que su tortuosa agonía terminara,

Y la morena de su cuerpo lo separar y sus labios camines acercara, para que el este la besara,

En el instante en que los amantes se abrazaban y sus pieles chocaban,

Mientras su amor por el otro demostraban, un una acción apasionada y tierna,

Sin percatarse que la muerte al joven arrastraba por la sangre que de su profunda herida en su garganta se derramaba, y de los rayos del sol que lentamente por la ventila de la celda se colaban, dando en el cuerpo de aquella reina nocturna, que de a poco se evaporaba,

Volviéndose cenizas, como la vida de su amado caballero que se extinguía,

Hasta que solo quedara un cuerpo inerte que se desangraba, junto a la luz de la mañana…y una rosa blanca que su mano reposaba, muestra de un amor que en la eternidad perduraría…junto a un pacto que nunca se rompería.

" _Tú eres como esa rosa blanca, único y puro, que se distingue hasta en la más profunda oscuridad a pesar de marchita estar, quizás conmigo una siempre he llevado, para así sentir que estas a mi lado…y tú eres como la luna, bella e imponente, como la reina que eres, que brilla a pesar que la cubra la oscuridad, tal vez es por eso que siempre todas la contemplo…porque con ella siento que la oscuridad es un premio, que nunca me abandonara y que todas las noches por siempre me amara._


End file.
